1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device and display driving method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Recently, as liquid crystal displaying techniques undergo fast development and higher demands on the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal display device further progress towards high resolution, large size and more vivid display quality. Nowadays, the liquid crystal display devices are the first choice of display device for TV, computers, digital camera, and cell phone.
The output of the image in the display device comprises a plurality of pixels of different luminance. Each pixel comprises three sub-pixels, with each sub-pixel of the red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color. The display of the pixel is controlled by the data driver and the scan driver. The data driver and the scan driver are controlled by the control signals outputted by the timing controller. For a more refined display (i.e., high resolution), the image must comprise more pixels, in other words, more R sub-pixel, G sub-pixel and B sub-pixel. Therefore, the timing controller must process more data to output controls signals. A single timing controller may be insufficient to process more data and the processing speed becomes slower. On the other hand, the cost to build a timing controller able to process more data or accelerate processing speed is expensive. Therefore, a display device with a resolution of 4000*2000 must be disposed with more timing controllers. Currently, there is no available technique of using a plurality of timing controller to support high resolution output in display device.